This invention relates generally as indicated to a fluid actuator with manual lock release and lock position sensor.
In certain actuator installations, for example, when the actuator is used to actuate the thrust reversers for a jet engine, a lock mechanism is utilized to lock the actuator against movement in one end position. Before the actuator can be extended, the lock mechanism must be released as by fluid pressure actuation of a lock release assembly. One form of such an actuator is disclosed in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 352,046, filed Feb. 24, 1982, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. When fluid pressure is admitted to the lock release assembly, a lock release force is transmitted to the movable lock part by a toggle type lock release lever therebetween.
To facilitate installation as well as testing and/or replacement of such an actuator, it is desirable to provide of manual release of such lock mechanism. Also, once the lock mechanism has been manually released, it is desirable to retain the lock mechanism in the lock disengaging position without having to continually apply a manual lock releasing force thereto. Moreover, for safety reasons and the like, it is desirable to provide a signal indicating whether the lock mechanism is in the locked or unlocked condition.